percyjacksonandtheolympianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Hades (Άδης in Ancient Greek) is the god of the Underworldand the Dead, whose Roman counterpart is Pluto. He is the eldest son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and is the husband of Persephone whom he kidnapped from Earth. He has two known demigod children, Bianca and Nico di Angelo, with the mortal Maria di Angelo. In some myths he is the father of Morpheus, the god of dreams. Among the Big Three, he is the only god who hasn't broken his oath (sinceNico and Bianca di Angelo were born during World War II) which was a surprise to the other gods. Hades is portrayed by Steve Coogan in The Lightning Thief (film). Historyhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=1Edit Hades spent his childhood in his father Kronos' stomach, along with his brother, Poseidon, and his sisters, Demeter,Hestia, and Hera, when Kronos swallowed them. Hades was lonely, and wanted a wife. He spied Persephoneone day, in the fields with her mother Demeter, and decided he would have her, admiring her (in other cases, Hades was riding his chariot over the Earth. When Eros saw him, he shot a golden arrow into Hades. Persephone was the first one he saw, resulting in 'love at first sight'). He soon fell in love with her, and plotted on how he would get her. After obtaining the permission of Zeus he decided to kidnap her.Persephone was innocently picking flowers with someNymphs in a field in Enna when Hades came to abduct her, bursting through a cleft in the Earth. Later, the Nymphs were changed by Demeter into the Sirens for not having interfered. Life came to a standstill as the devastated Demeter, goddess of the Harvest, searched everywhere for her lost daughter. Hecate, the goddess of magic, told Demeter later she had heard Persephone screaming that she was being kidnapped. She then stopped working the Earth, and the land didn't produce anything. Hades was determined to make Persephone love him, and tried in many ways. She hated him at first, for snatching her away from her mother, but she soon realizes that it was nice not to have her mother around, as she had never been away from her before. Hades very much wanted her love and tried to buy it with many gifts at first, but then took to spending all of his time with her, trying to make her happy. Finally, Zeus, pressed by the cries of the hungry people and by the other gods and goddesses who also heard their anguish, forced Hades to return Persephone. However, it was a rule of the Fates that whoever consumed food or drink in the Underworld was doomed to spend an eternity there. Before Persephone was released to Hermes, who had been sent to retrieve her, Hades convinced Persephone to eat six pomegranate seeds, knowing they would eternally connect her to return to the Underworld and force her to return for six months each yhttp://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/8/8b/Persephone.jpgPersephone, the wife of HadesAdded by Athena of Wisdomear. This explains why we have winter. Some versions of the myth have Persephone eventually fall in love with her new husband in return, and other at least say that she respected him and her new powers as Queen of the Underworld. When Demeter and her daughter were united, the Earth flourished with vegetation and color, but for six months each year when Persephone returned to the Underworld, Demeter mourned and the earth once again became a barren realm, thus creating seasons. Plutohttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=2Edit Hades can change his appearance and turn into his Roman counterpart, Pluto. As Pluto, he becomes more disciplined, warlike, and militaristic. If he is honored there, Pluto might have more children at the Roman Camp Half-Bloodnear San Francisco. Hades was envisioned by the Greeks as a callous but honorable being. The Roman considered Pluto to be a more benevolent god who was associated with life as well as death and riches. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympianshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=3Edit The Lightning Thiefhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=4Edit Hades had sent the Minotaur to abduct Sally Jackson and use her as a bargaining chip at the time when Percy Jackson was accused of stealing Zeus' Master bolt. Percy and his friends travelled to California to enter the Underworld when Percy thought that Hades stole Zeus' Master bolt . It turned out that Hades' Helm of Darknesswas also stolen. After Percy defeated Ares (who was responsible for placing the Master bolt stolen by Luke in Percy's bag) and reclaimed the Helm of Darkness, Percy gave the Helm of Darkness to the Furies (who saw and heard what happened) whom returned to the Underworld with it. Thus, Hades was able to uphold his end of the bargain by returning Sally to her apartment unharmed.http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/e/ed/HadesGN.jpgHades in the Graphic NovelAdded by Steamygoreng The Titan's Cursehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=5Edit After about 70 years, Hades had the Fury Alecto (who was dressed up as a man in suit) get his children Bianca and Nico di Angelo out of the Lotus Hotel and Casino as he hoped that one of them could be the child in the Great Prophecy, shortly before the events of this book. The Demigod Fileshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=6Edit A new weapon of power was being made for Hades. A sword that contains a key to free and capture souls into and out of the Underworld. The weapon had been made by Persephone without his knowledge. The sword was stolen byEthan Nakamura and retrieved by Thalia , Percy and Nico. In exchange for having the sword returned, Percy made Hades swear on the River Styx not to use the weapon against the gods. Afterwards Hades agreed and left angrily, now realizing that Persephone disobeyed him and made the sword against his wishes. The Last Olympianhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=7Edit Originally, Hades didn't want to help his fellow Olympians, saying that they had never helped him and stayed in the Underworld with Demeter and Persephone. However, eventually persuaded by his son, Nico di Angelo , he arrived to save Olympus and fight off his father, Kronos, with his son, wife, and Demeter. However, despite his efforts, the Titan Army fought their way into the Empire State Building, and Kronos made it to the throne room. However, he was stopped by the efforts of Percy, Annabeth, Grover , and Hestia. He was later welcomed amongst the gods, for his bravery in battle, a feeling he hadn't felt in quite a while. He also sat in the Throne Room, despite the fact that he was only allowed during the Winter solstice, while his son sat at his feet beaming. He became angered at Percy, when the hero seemed to suggest that he was a Minor God, which Percy quickly denied and went on to say that he too should gain a Cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He also agreed to "streamline the application process" of the hunters who had died in battle, sending them straight to Elysium instead of waiting in the E-Z Death line (this was done to ease Artemis' glaring at him when she politely demanded that her dead Hunters be sent to Elysium ). Relationshipshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=8Edit Persephonehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=9Edit When Hades fell in love with Persephone, and kidnapped her, she did not want to stay with him, and wanted to be rescued. Over time, she fell in love with him and was relieved to be free from her mother Demeter's bossiness, nagging, and smothering for a time. He was very kind, and he didn't ever nag, boss, or smother her. He very much wanted her love and tried to buy it with many gifts at first, but then took to spending all of his day with her, trying to make her happy. Persephone was tricked and ate the six pomegranate seeds, so she had to stay with Hades for the first six months of the year. This came at a cost, as Demeter never could accept that her daughter had married Hades, and left ''her poor mother. The Demeter's nagging increased with this action, but Persephone got to stay with her husband this way. She respects and loves him, calling him "my lord." Hades loves his wife, but during the time when she is away from him, he does not like to be alone. He seeks out mortal women during this time. Persephone hates hearing of his affairs, his extremely few demigod children, and ofMaria di Angelo especially. Hades is apologetic about his girlfriends with Persephone, but she is displeased when they are mentioned. He has the fewest demigod children of the Big Three, not even having any mentioned in the old myths, due to his strong (for a god) devotion to his wife. Hades marriage to her also means, ironically, that his younger sister Demeter is his mother-in-law, and his youngest brother Zeus is his father-in-law. Immortal Familyhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=10Edit His relationship with his family has always been a little "difficult" due to his duties and his position as the loner in the family, but after the Great Prophecy was set, Hades distances himself even more from his siblings, especially Zeus whom he develops a grudge against. This is because the prophecy said that a child of the Big Three would destroy the Olympians. So Zeus ordered Hades to hand over any of his children to Camp Half-Blood to be "trained" for their own protection but Hades had a fairly good idea what that meant. His suspicions proved to be true when Zeus demolished the building that Hades, the children (Bianca and Nico) and their mother Maria were in. Hades was barely able to detect the attack and managed to save the children but Maria was killed instantly, something that up until recently Hades never forgave his brother for. It was also the incident that almost destroyed Delphi as it was she who gave the prophecy and it was she Hades focused his rage on, cursing her to be trapped within her current host until it withered to nothing, effectively killing her. The only act of protection Hades could offer his children was to wipe their memories and hide them for their own protection in the Lotus Casino. His grudge with Zeus in part led to the first death of Thalia after it was discovered she was a child of Zeus, effectively meaning she was a living risk and Zeus had broken an oath on the River Styx. Being a god Zeus got off lightly, but Hades was angered by both this and the death of Maria, and he unleashed all the worst monsters in the Underworld to kill Thalia, leading to her sacrificing herself in order protect Luke and Annabeth whom she was traveling with, though Zeus managed to keep Thalia from ending up in the Underworld by turning her into a tree as she lay on the hill dying. Hades' relationship with his brother Poseidon is not shown, though seeing as though he didn't single out Percy's death it can assume it's healthier than his relationship with Zeus. Initially coming off cold and vindictive, Hades is not evil like his father, but rather distant and bitter do to past tragedies which leads him to behave the way he does, though he doesn't show it. This does change after the the events in The Last Olympian, as he was accepted because he helped save Olympus. Mistresses and childrenhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=11Edit Hades must have loved Bianca and Nico's mother, Maria di Angelo, very much if he had two separate (as opposed to twins) children with her. When Maria di Angelo was killed by Zeus, the Oracle appeared telling him that he should not leave Bianca and Nico in the Lotus Hotel just so one of them could be part of the prophecy. He was angry and cursed the Oracle so that no one else could replace her until he and his children were respected and treated as heroes. He also seems to feel affection for his children, as described by Percy In The Sword of Hades''in The Demigod Files: "Hades turned back to Nico. His gaze softened just a little, like rock soft rather than steel." That shows he must love Nico, 'just a little.' According to the list of children of Hades, many of them are of Italian heritage, which would imply that he is mostly interested in Italian women. He seems to favour his daughter Bianca more then Nico, because in The Last Olympian, Hades tells Nico that "his sister would have done a better job". One of these reasons was the fact that she looks so much like her mother Maria. Even in mythology he had a misstress named Minthe, he nearly would have won the nymph but before it could happen Persephone, his wife interuppted and changed Minthe into the plant called Mint. Childrenhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=12Edit Demigodhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=13Edit *Bianca di Angelo (deceased)http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/9/9c/250px-Nico_di_Angelo.jpgNico di Angelo, son of HadesAdded by Luna-daughter of Artemis *Nico di Angelo *Adolf Hitler (deceased) *Grigori Rasputin (deceased) Immortalhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=14Edit *Macaria *Melinoe Symbol of Powerhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=15Edit Hades' symbol of power is the Helm of Darkness, which allows him to become a shadow. This means he can pass through walls and melt into shadows, not be touched, seen or heard, and radiate fear so intense that it can make a person go insane or stop their heart. In some stories, the Helm of Darkness is also known to give the person wearing it the power to control hell fire (fire from the river Phlegethon). In The Sword of Hades in The Demigod Files, it is revealed Persephone forged him a new weapon of power in the form of a sword. The sword has a key of death embedded in its hilt, so the wielder can raise the dead from the deepest corners of Tartarus or send a soul to the Underworld by one touch of the blade. In other stories, Hades has a bident or chains with hooks as weapons. Appearancehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=16Edit Hades is described a god with intense black eyes, shoulder-length jet-black hair, albino white skin and he wears black silk robes made from the most evil of souls. He resembles Napoleon Bonaparte and Adolf Hitler. Personalityhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=17Edit Hades is noted to be a particularly honorable and a just, though stern, god. He respects oaths, and the laws of morality. And ironically (in the old myths) has never killed a mortal, until Thalia. This is most obvious in that he (supposedly) never broke the oath concerning the birth of demigod children of the Big Three as well as when he allowed Sally Jackson to return to the mortal realm after his Helm of Darkness was recovered, something he was not bound to do. Despite his dislike for Percy, he never tries to kill him. Despite his honorable habits, there is a harsh and darker side to Hades. Although he was the one to make a compromise with Demeter, he was indeed the one to trick Persephone into staying in the Underworld (though he did it because he was in love and searching for a wife). He also carries grudges for a long time, a trait he passes onto his children. As his daughter Bianca put it, "Holding grudges is dangerous for children of Hades. It is our fatal flaw." This is most obvious when he attempts to kill Thalia when Zeus breaks his vow, something that may have been further provoked by Zeus' attempted murder of his youngest children in World War II, ultimately resulting in the death of Maria di Angelo; it should be noted that he did not have the same murderous intent in regards to Percy, despite similarly being the result of the broken vow as a son of Poseidon (probably because he has no grudges against Poseidon). Hades is a harsh father and is often demanding and critical of Nico, who he constantly compares to Bianca, but he does rarely show Nico that he does care for him. Powershttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=18Edit http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/f/f4/PercyJackson1164.jpgAdded by JarodMightyIn the Underworld, Hades has dominion over the dead and demons. He is one of the Big Three rivaled only by his brothers Zeus and Poseidon. He naturally wields all demonic power and is able to use it for many effects including throwing black fireballs, (which turn any thing they touch into a liquid), summoning endless waves of the dead to fight for him, shadow manipulation (umbrakineses, etc. Hades' son, Nico di Angelo, is able to use many different underworld powers, Hades has the same powers, but extremely more advanced). He is also able to summon and control, to a certain extent, monsters, particularly monsters that are native to the Underworld, such as hellhounds and the Furies. Many times he is shown using "dark energy" as a shield or an attack. He is immune to electricity, being geokinetic and the fact that he survived the lightning strike that killed Maria De Angelo and incinerated an entire city block. He is able to manipulate Stygian iron, like his son Nico. Has all the natural abilities shared by all gods, immortality, superhuman strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, healing, endurance, teleportation/extremely rapid flight, transformation and invulnerability (except to Celestial Bronze, Stygion Iron, Silver, and Imperial Gold). Attributeshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=19Edit Hades' attributes are his scepter, his Helm of Darkness and his pet-dog, Cerberus, and now his sword, (after ''The Demigod Files). He is mostly seen sitting in his throne in the Underworld, with Cerberus, while wearing his Helm of Darkness. Hades' main attribute was the Key of Death. Filmhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=20Edit The Lightning Thiefhttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=21Edit Hades is portrayed by Steve Coogan. He made an appearance in one of the early trailers where Percy and the others encounter him in the Underworld. He was seen with his wife, Persephone, on the sidelines, bargaining for the Master Bolt for Percy's mother, Sally Jackson. In comparision with the books, Hades dresses more modern and casual than his brothers, who dress in Greek battle armor, while in the book he was desrcibed as the first god Percy met who actually appeared god-like. He is shown wearing dark-colored, torn, Goth-like clothing with jewelry and a finger claw. In a recent clip it was shown that Hades is a proficient shape-shifter and has a bit of a sense of humor. This was shown in the clip when Grover comments in surprise that Hades does not look like they pictured him. Hades morphs into a giant flaming demonic figure, and Grover shouts for him to stick with "the Mick Jagger thing. It works for you." His personality is much more sinister here, taking the place of both Ares and Kronos' in their involvement in the theft of the Master Bolt. Here, Persephone is held against her will all the time and hates him. As he plans to use the bolt to replace Zeusas king of the gods, he is blasted by her in anger. Triviahttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=22Edit *The now unofficial ninth (dwarf) planet from the Sun, Pluto, is named after Hades' Roman self. See Alsohttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hades&action=edit&section=23Edit *Hades' Robes *Helm of Darkness *Underworld *Hades' Palace *Hades' cabin *Nico di Angelo